KISS, KISS
by glacier
Summary: Hanamichi wants to learn how to kiss and Rukawa has been chosen as the lucky teacher. OOC characters so beware. ^_^


KISS, KISS  
  
It was noon and we had just finished our lunch. We always shared dishwashing duty. He washed and I dried.  
  
"Ne, Ru."  
  
I turned my head slightly towards the direction of his voice, though my hands continued with their work. "Nani?"  
  
"You haven't forgotten your promise, right?"  
  
I stopped at his question. Promise? I don't remember promising him something. He must have noticed my confusion because he spoke up once again.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ru. You promised to teach me how to kiss, remember. It's the only way I can snag my dream guy."  
  
He suddenly got this dreamy look in his eyes as a small smile played across his lips. And it was then that I found myself feeling an emotion I never thought I'd ever feel: jealousy.  
  
Yes, I, Rukawa Kaede, Number One Rookie in the Kanagawa prefecture, and resident ice-man, felt jealousy. Jealousy toward my unknown rival. I was angry that this nameless, faceless guy could captivate MY Hana-kun so much.  
  
Of course, Hanamichi doesn't know how I feel about him. We've always been "just friends". I watch his back and he watches mine. Good deal, right? WRONG!  
  
Do you know how torturous it is to be with the one you love and not be able to touch him, kiss him, hold him and tell him how much you love him? Of course you don't. You're not stupid or masochistic like me.  
  
"Oi, Ru. Daijobu?"  
  
His concerned voice broke into my reverie and it was only then that I realized how ridiculous I must've looked. Imagine me, wearing an apron, clutching a dish rag between my fingers in a vice-like grip and a ferocious scowl on my face. Enough said.  
  
"Aa." I threw the dish rag down on the sink in disgust. I was disgusted with myself, not him. Though my head screamed that I shouldn't take advantage of the situation, my heart and crotch had another idea. I sighed and turned to him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this, Hana?"  
  
"Of course!" He looked at me eagerly. "So? Teach me already."  
  
I regarded him thoughtfully. Oh well, I told myself. If I don't teach him, he's just gonna go and look for someone else to. Might as well enjoy it, I thought. "Well, I'll need to know some things about this 'dream guy' of yours." If he noticed the sneer in my voice when I said the words 'dream guy', he didn't let on.  
  
"Ok! What do you need to know?"  
  
"Well, first of all, how tall is he? Coz that is a factor to a kiss, you know."  
  
"Hmm. he's about as tall as I am, I guess."  
  
I frowned at this statement. There aren't a lot of guys around Kanagawa who were as tall as we were. Offhand, I could think of several, and all of them were basketball players.  
  
"Ok. That will make it easier on you. So, what kind of kiss are you aiming for, anyway? The 'I like you' kind, the 'You turn me on' kind, or the 'I want to screw you through the bed' kind?"  
  
He blushed at my bluntness. I couldn't help it. I was angry. And turned on. Heck, I was about to kiss the love of my life.  
  
As I waited for him to answer, I slowly advanced on him until he was trapped between me and the counter. The phrase 'trapped between a rock and a hard place' took on new meaning.  
  
He was chewing his lip thoughtfully, leaving me with this mad desire to flip him right over and fuck him. But of course, I can't do that. Instead I leaned closer to him until our lips were just inches away from each other. "So?" I breathed.  
  
He took his sweet time in making up his mind. His answer made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. "I don't know. Is there a difference?"  
  
I think I growled then. I let my head drop until my forehead was resting on his shoulder. "Shit Hana. What, you want me to show you the difference?" I looked up. Shit. He has that hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Onegai?" He looked at me expectantly.  
  
F'uck. I knew I was gonna pay for this later but that was the last straw. I leaned even closer and whispered against his lips. "All right."  
  
The first kiss was little more than a smack. I just pressed our lips together for a few seconds before brushing mine across his, once, and then twice. I pulled away a little and looked at his reaction. He had closed his eyes during the kiss, a small frown of concentration marring his forehead. His tongue darted out and licked at his lips. Shit.  
  
He made a small 'mmm..' sound in his throat. "What kind of kiss was that?"  
  
"That was the 'I like you' kiss." I replied.  
  
He opened his eyes and smiled at me. "I liked that. So how does the 'You turn me on" kiss go?  
  
I groaned before swooping down and claiming his luscious mouth. I started out pretty much the same way as the first kiss. But instead of pulling away after the second pass, I started nibbling on his lower lip as my hands moved of their own accord. One closed around the nape of his neck and the other pressed against the small of his back.  
  
The second kiss ended with my tongue sweeping over his lips. He was looking dazed and disoriented but I didn't stop to gloat over it. Instead, I dragged my lips across his cheek and whispered hotly against his ear, "And this is the 'I want to screw you through the bed' kiss."  
  
I licked the shell of his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. He shivered and let out a delicious little gasp, his hands clutching my shirt at the chest. I let out another growl and allowed my lips to travel back down his jaw until reaching his mouth once again.  
  
This time, my tongue licks at his lips, demanding entry into that delectable mouth. He gasped again and I found the opportunity I had been waiting for. I slip my tongue into his mouth, sweeping across his teeth before mating suggestively with his.  
  
At first he tried to push my tongue out of his mouth, but I tightened my grip on his nape. I was probably scaring him but I couldn't care less at the moment. All I could think of was that I could finally taste him.  
  
It took less than a couple of seconds before I felt his tongue dart tentatively against my lip. I encouraged him by sucking on it and guiding it with my tongue.  
  
He got pretty enthusiastic after that. His hands slid around my neck and pulled at my hair impatiently. He even angled his head to the side so he could get his tongue deeper into my mouth. Damn, he's a fast learner.  
  
We were grinding our erections together before I began to feel light-headed from lack of oxygen. I pulled away reluctantly and tried to gather my composure, my forehead resting against his.  
  
I was arrogantly pleased with myself because he had apparently been affected by the kisses too. There was a cute flush across his cheeks and he was gasping for breath, his lips swollen and glistening wet. It was all I could do to keep from kissing him senseless again.  
  
His eyelids fluttered open and he looked at me with a bemused expression on his face. He licked his lips before saying, "I think you'll have to show me how to do that 'I want to screw you to the bed' variety again." He grinned mischievously at me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later on, he confessed that his dream guy had been me all along and that the kissing lesson had just been an excuse to get me to kiss him.  
  
Suffice it to say that we had to take the next lessons somewhere else, somewhere with a soft mattress and more privacy.  
  
~Owari  
  
~~~~~~  
  
So there you have it! Another pointless little ficcie from your truly. ^_^ Please feel free to react in any way you wish. Merely click on that link down there to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
